


[podfic] you go your way; i'll go your way too

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dancing, Dates, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Bucky sets Steve up on a date, and one time Steve gets his own.</p>
<p>[Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3443942">this fic.</a>]</p>
<p>(Now with Audiofic archive link.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] you go your way; i'll go your way too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you go your way; i'll go your way too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443942) by [twinagonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinagonies/pseuds/twinagonies). 



This is a podfic of twinagonies' "you go your way; i'll go your way too". 

Thank you to twinagonies for giving me permission!

The opening and ending theme is "Tennessee Waltz", sung by Patti Page.

Filetype: MP3  
Filesize: 42 MB

Runtime: approx. 1'15"

[Mediafire download link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kq492x99n49ebwn/yourwayfinal.mp3.zip).

[Jinjurly archive link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/you-go-your-way-ill-go-your-way-too).

Please let me know in the comments if there are any problems with the download link!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my vocal fry or want to hear me in my own words, check out my [tumblr](http://val-mora.tumblr.com).


End file.
